Domino
Domino is one of Emily Kaldwin's supernatural abilities. It allows her to link several human targets so they will die or fall unconscious together. Domino has a variable mana consumption: Marking the first target is free, while linking it to others consumes 25% mana per target, meaning an overall loss of 15% when linking four people and waiting for mana to recharge between each link. Upgrades Usage tips *Using Domino on one person has no effect on mana at all, neither using any nor slowing its recharge timer if some has already been used. **When any other ability is used, or even Domino links beyond the first, there is a brief period of time in which no powers may be used. The first link of Domino is not followed by this period, allowing Emily to link two individuals together as quickly as she can use the power. *Combining Domino with Doppelgänger allows Emily to easily dispatch up to three other enemies, as the Doppelgänger does not resist her attacks. **It is also an effective way to guarantee an enemy kill – they will attack the Doppelgänger shade, eventually killing it, and themselves at the same time. *Linking an easy-to-access target to a hard-to-access target allows the hard target to be dispatched with ease. *Domino does have a range – Emily cannot be too far away from her target when she attempts to link them otherwise it will fail. *If the link cannot take, for example because of an obstruction or because the character is out of range, no mana is used. **Moving too far away from a linked individual removes the link. **If the character walks out of range on their own, the link will be removed. ***This can happen after the effect has begun to travel down the link, saving the character from its effect. *Any character in a Domino link will transmit the effect to all others. *The Domino link 'centers' around the person last linked. This means that, if the latest character linked is too far away from the others, they will become linked while the other links will be removed. **As Emily already has a character linked when another one is added, even though it cancels the previous links, it still uses 25% mana. *If the power is used while aiming at a person under the effects of Domino, their link is removed. Note that this does not return mana. *It is not only death and unconsciousness that travel through a Domino link – if one enemy is sent flying, for example with Far Reach or being kicked, all the enemies will go flying. *Domino should be used when Emily is low on resources – what would originally have taken up to four now only requires one. *The glowing orb indicating an enemy is affected by Domino obscures their head. This can make precise identification difficult, but can allow Emily to track a lone enemy through walls. *Domino can be combined with Mesmerize to allow Emily to mesmerize up to seven enemies at one time. *Domino ignores personal protection on characters. For example, shooting a guard wearing a helmet into the head will not kill that guard, only remove the helmet, yet Domino will still transmit a successful headshot to other linked targets, usually killing them instantly. This even works if the linked targets are themselves wearing helmets that should protect them from headshots. Trivia *The achievement The Lovers is acquired by linking two hostile characters together and letting one kill the other, killing themselves in the process. *Characters linked by Domino have glowing white orbs overlaid with their heads. It appears they cannot see these. There is also a line of sorts between the heads of different linked characters. If three or four characters are linked, each line connects at one end to the character linked last. This indicates the 'center' character, around whom distance is judged. *Domino is the only one of Emily's supernatural abilities that is not directly affected by any bone charms. *Like Mesmerize, Domino is based off Emily's role as Empress, in this case making decisions that affect many people.Emily Kaldwin Spotlight *The means of death or unconsciousness also travels down a Domino link. This means that, if one character is struck by a stun mine, the electric effect will display around the other characters, or if one character is dismembered, the others will be to. Gallery Link 3.png|Link 3 icon in Dishonored 2. Link 4.png|Link 4 icon in Dishonored 2. Domino in action.png|Domino linking together three Overseers. DH2 Domino.gif|Emily using Domino on three Overseers (GIF). Domino special ability..png|Domino in action. References zh:骨牌 Category:Supernatural Category:Abilities